Разрушитель вечеринки/Галерея
1 = Пролог: Приветствуя яков ---- Twilight walking back and forth in front of her friends S5E11.png Pinkie_looks_at_Twilight_S5E11.png Twilight_-There's_no_reason_to_be_nervous-_S5E11.png Twilight_-Nothing_to_worry_about-_S5E11.png Twilight_nervous_smile_-Everything's_gonna_be_fine!-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-tell_those_butterflies-_S5E11.png Pinkie_touches_Twilight's_tummy_S5E11.png Pinkie_-to_beat_it!-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-Making_friends_is_always_fun-_S5E11.png Twilight_nervous_and_sweating_S5E11.png Fluttershy_-They're_probably_just_as_nervous-_S5E11.png Applejack_-You_know_everything_about_these_fellers-_S5E11.png Twilight_inhales_S5E11.png Twilight_exhales_S5E11.png Twilight_-You're_right-_S5E11.png Twilight_-for_hundreds_of_moons-_S5E11.png Twilight_-nopony's_even_been_there!-_S5E11.png Twilight_-we_made_friends_with_a_yak_prince!-_S5E11.png Twilight_nervous_laugh_S5E11.png Applejack,_Rarity,_and_Fluttershy_sees_Twilight_nervous_S5E11.png Twilight_shocked_by_trumpet_sounds_S5E11.png Twilight_nervous_moving_her_eyes_to_castle_door_S5E11.png Spike_playing_trumpet_S5E11.png Carpet_gets_laid_down_S5E11.png Carpet_lays_down_on_castle_floor_S5E11.png Twilight_nervously_bites_her_lip_while_others_look_at_door_S5E11.png Yakyakistani_yaks_enter_the_castle_S5E11.png Yaks_move_away_to_reveal_somebody_S5E11.png Prince_Rutherford_S5E11.png Rutherford_-Greetings,_ponies!-_S5E11.png Twilight_teleports_S5E11.png Twilight_bows_to_Prince_Rutherford_S5E11.png Twilight_welcomes_the_yaks_to_Equestria_S5E11.png Rutherford_-Yaks_hope_for_great_friendship-_S5E11.png Rutherford_shouts_at_Twilight_S5E11.png Twilight_rubs_her_ear_S5E11.png Twilight_-You_must_be_hungry-_S5E11.png Twilight_signs_Spike_to_bring_in_food_S5E11.png Twilight_with_a_table_of_foods_S5E11.png Rutherford_looks_at_the_foods_S5E11.png Rutherford_-If_things_not_perfect,_yaks_get_mad-_S5E11.png Rutherford_-Yaks_always_get_mad_when_things_not_perfect!-_S5E11.png Twilight_gulps_S5E11.png Twilight_nervous_smile_S5E11.png Rutherford_smells_food_S5E11.png Rutherford_eats_food_S5E11.png Rutherford_realizes_it's_not_yak_food_S5E11.png Rutherford_throws_up_food_S5E11.png Rutherford_-This_no_taste_like_yak_food!-_S5E11.png Twilight_extremely_worried_S5E11.png Rutherford_flips_the_table_S5E11.png Yaks_smash_foods_S5E11.png Prince_Rutherford_smashes_castle_wall_S5E11.png A_yak_pulls_a_fabric_away_S5E11.png A_yak_smashes_through_stone_bench_S5E11.png Twilight_sees_the_yaks_smashing_castle_property_S5E11.png Pinkie_-Is_it_okay_to_be_nervous_now--_S5E11.png Pinkie_and_Twilight_nervous_S5E11.png |-| 2 = Уборка ---- Mane 6 cleans up the castle S5E11.png Fluttershy,_Rainbow,_and_Twilight_sees_pieces_falling_down_S5E11.png Applejack_hits_a_nail_onto_a_handrail_S5E11.png AJ_-a_funny_way_of_sayin'_-howdy--_S5E11.png Rarity_puts_glue_on_broken_pieces_of_vase_S5E11.png Rarity_-Very..._different-_S5E11.png Twilight_listens_to_Rainbow_S5E11.png Rainbow_holding_her_broken_trophy_S5E11.png A_piece_of_Rainbow's_trophy_falls_out_S5E11.png Twilight's_friends_listen_to_Twilight_S5E11.png Twilight_-the_seven-volume_cross-indexed_history_of_Yakyakistan_I_recommended--_S5E11.png Twilight_smiles_and_Fluttershy_nervouly_smiles_S5E11.png Rainbow_-Um...-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-I_did,_I_did!-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-so_far_north_of_the_Crystal_Empire-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-that_it's_cold_all_the_time--_S5E11.png Pinkie_wraps_Fluttershy's_mane_around_her_head_S5E11.png AJ_-that's_what_fur's_always_for,_Pinkie_Pie-_S5E11.png Pinkie_pops_out_of_Applejack's_hat_S5E11.png Hammer_falls_down_and_breaks_a_vase_S5E11.png Rarity_not_happy_S5E11.png Twilight_-I_know_you_have_to_plan_the_friendship_party-_S5E11.png Twilight_-make_them_feel_welcome-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-They'll_be_in_good_hooves_with_me-_S5E11.png Twilight_-we_want_to_make_sure_Equestria-_S5E11.png Twilight_-to_make_this_place_feel_like_Yakyakistan-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-No_problem-_S5E11.png Twilight_-and_make_some_new_friends!-_S5E11.png Mane_6_puts_hooves_together_S5E11.png |-| 3 = Пытаясь угодить якам ---- Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom looking into the barn S5E11.png AJ_-the_so-called_finer_things-_S5E11.png Applejack_-in_the_barn_during_your_visit-_S5E11.png Pinkie_hopping_S5E11.png Pinkie_with_hay_beds_S5E11.png Rutherford_-This_perfect-_S5E11.png Rutherford_walks_towards_the_hay_beds_S5E11.png Pinkie_-for_my_party_tonight!-_S5E11.png Pinkie_and_Applejack_smile_S5E11.png AJ_-That_wasn't_so_hard-_S5E11.png Pinkie_and_AJ_hears_Rutherford's_loud_voice_S5E11.png Rutherford_licks_the_bed_S5E11.png Rutherford_-This_not_yak_hay!-_S5E11.png Pinkie_and_Applejack_backs_up_S5E11.png Pinkie_and_AJ_walk_backwards_S5E11.png Rutherford_'Not_perfect!'_S5E11.png Rutherford_about_to_destroy_hay_bed_S5E11.png Rutherford_and_other_yaks_smash_hay_beds_S5E11.png Pinkie_and_Applejack_leave_the_barn_S5E11.png AJ_-what_do_we_do--_S5E11.png Pinkie_has_an_idea_S5E11.png Pinkie_stands_by_a_curtain_S5E11.png Pinkie_points_at_the_curtain_S5E11.png Animal_critters_wearing_antlers_S5E11.png Fluttershy,_Pinkie,_and_yaks_watch_animals_S5E11.png Rutherford_says_the_animals_are_cute_S5E11.png Fluttershy_-Thank_goodness-_S5E11.png A_chick_trips_on_a_stone_S5E11.png Chick_comes_out_of_antler_S5E11.png Rutherford_-These_antlers_lie!-_S5E11.png Rutherford_-Yaks_smash!-_S5E11.png Fluttershy_extremely_worried_S5E11.png Fluttershy_saves_animals_from_getting_smashed_S5E11.png Rutherford_smashes_picnic_S5E11.png Rutherford_shaking_off_picnic_blanket_S5E11.png Rutherford_and_yaks_angry_S5E11.png Fluttershy_sees_yaks_smashing_stuff_S5E11.png Pinkie_-There's_still_other_things-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-I_think-_S5E11.png Pinkie_thinking_S5E11.png Rarity_levitating_fabric_S5E11.png Rarity_rolls_down_fabric_S5E11.png Rarity_levitating_fabric_and_basket_S5E11.png Rarity_sees_what_the_yaks_are_doing_S5E11.png Yaks_chewing_fabric_S5E11.png Rarity_worried_S5E11.png Chewed_fabric_spat_out_onto_the_floor_S5E11.png Yaks_destroy_Rarity's_property_S5E11.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_watches_yaks_destroy_property_S5E11.png Pinkie_holding_mannequin_head_S5E11.png Transition_of_fabric_rolling_S5E11.png Birds_flying_S5E11.png Yaks_follow_Pinkie_S5E11.png Pinkie_-turned_upside-down!-_S5E11.png Rutherford_-Hold_your_frown,_face!-_S5E11.png Rutherford_trying_to_hold_his_frown_S5E11.png Pinkie_-Hit_it,_Rainbow_Dash!-_S5E11.png Rainbow_pushes_a_cloud_S5E11.png Snow_dropped_S5E11.png Pinkie_-Just_like_Yakyakistan_snow-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-no_matter_where_it_comes_from-_S5E11.png Pinkie_and_Rainbow_hoof-bump_S5E11.png Pinkie_and_Rainbow_look_back_at_yaks_S5E11.png Snow_drops_onto_Rutherford's_nose_S5E11.png Rutherford_licks_his_nose_S5E11.png Rutherford_-This_not_yak_snow!-_S5E11.png Yaks_mad_S5E11.png Pinkie_-Seriously-!-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-Seriously--_S5E11.png Pinkie_puts_her_head_into_the_snow_S5E11.png |-| 4 = Встреча ---- The Mane 6 meet in the castle S5E11.png AJ_-it's_goin'_okay-_S5E11.png Rarity_-Satisfactory,_I'd_say-_S5E11.png Rainbow_-It_could_be_better-_S5E11.png Fluttershy_-It's_not_very_good-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-It's_a_disaster!-_S5E11.png Pinkie_hears_Twilight_S5E11.png Twilight_-more_important_than_ever!-_S5E11.png Twilight_-forget_all_about_this_afternoon-_S5E11.png Twilight_smiling_nervously_and_others_looking_at_Pinkie_S5E11.png Pinkie_eye_twitch_S5E11.png Pinkie_poker_face_S5E11.png Twilight_-they're_gonna_smash_everything!-_S5E11.png Twilight_-this_visit_can_take!-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-I_definitely_will!-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-Maybe-_S5E11.png Pinkie_hears_Applejack_S5E11.png AJ_reassuring_Pinkie_S5E11.png Rainbow_reassuring_Pinkie_S5E11.png Fluttershy_reassures_Pinkie_S5E11.png Rarity_reassures_Pinkie_S5E11.png Pinkie_-my_most_happy-tacular_party_ever!-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-I_hope!-_S5E11.png Pinkie_darting_her_eyes_around_S5E11.png Rainbow_-Why_are_your_eyes_darting_around_like_that--_S5E11.png Pinkie_huge_grin_S5E11.png Pinkie_-It's_what_I_do_when_I'm_not_nervous!-_S5E11.png Pinkie_laughing_crazily_S5E11.png Pinkie_back_to_having_a_huge_grin_S5E11.png Twilight_hugs_a_crazy-smiling_Pinkie_S5E11.png Pinkie_-Gotta_go!-_S5E11.png Twilight_sees_Pinkie_leaving_S5E11.png Mane_6_in_the_castle_sans_Pinkie_S5E11.png |-| 5 = Пинки переживает кризис / Пинки пропала ---- Gummy at the window of Pinkie's room S5E11.png Pinkie_breathes_in,_breathes_out_S5E11.png Pinkie_-what_am_I_gonna_do--_S5E11.png Pinkie_-they're_gonna_hate_it!-_S5E11.png Pinkie's_depressed_face_S5E11.png Gummy_trying_to_lick_the_fly_S5E11.png Pinkie_on_the_floor_S5E11.png Pinkie_-They're_just_too_sensitive!-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-Even_Fluttershy_made_them_mad!-_S5E11.png Pinkie_shouts_Fluttershy's_name_S5E11.png Pinkie_-and_I_need_it_now-_S5E11.png Yaks_following_Twilight_S5E11.png Pinkie_-and_bringing_something_back!-_S5E11.png Gummy_licks_Pinkie's_lips_S5E11.png Pinkie's_big_gasp;_gets_an_idea_S5E11.png Pinkie_-you're_a_genius-_S5E11.png Pinkie_kisses_Gummy_S5E11.png Pinkie_runs_off_S5E11.png Twilight_and_the_Sugarcube_Corner_S5E11.png Twilight_'-They're_working_hard_to_make_your_traditional_Yakyakistan_cake-_S5E11.png Rutherford_-Vanilla_extract_balance_very_tricky-_S5E11.png The_other_yaks_-Uh-huh-_S5E11.png Twilight_looking_at_yaks_nervously_S5E11.png Twilight_-waiting_here_for_one_moment-_S5E11.png Twilight_teleports_herself_S5E11.png Twilight_teleports_into_Pinkie's_room_S5E11.png Twilight_-How's_tonight's_party_coming--_S5E11.png Twilight_-but_it's_really_up_to_you_at_this_point!-_S5E11.png Twilight_sees_that_Pinkie_is_nowhere_to_be_seen_S5E11.png Twilight_-Where_are_you-!-_S5E11.png Twilight_is_worried_S5E11.png Twilight_walks_back_and_forth_S5E11.png Twilight_biting_her_hoof_S5E11.png Twilight_hears_her_friends'_hoofsteps_S5E11.png Fluttershy_-Angel_and_I_searched_the_forest-_S5E11.png Fluttershy_shakes_her_head_S5E11.png Rainbow_-Aerial_recon_turned_up_nothing_either-_S5E11.png AJ_-No_Pinkie_Pie-_S5E11.png AJ_-Granny_Smith's_dentures_under_the_house-_S5E11.png AJ_-not_a_complete_loss-_S5E11.png Rarity_-She's_simply_vanished!-_S5E11.png Rarity_and_AJ_hears_Twilight_S5E11.png Twilight_-What_are_we_gonna_do--_S5E11.png Gummy_falls_onto_Twilight's_head_S5E11.png Gummy_shows_Twilight_a_letter_from_Pinkie_S5E11.png Twilight_reads_Pinkie's_letter_S5E11.png Twilight_worried_face_S5E11.png Twilight_-she'll_be_back-_S5E11.png Twilight_-No_reason_to_freak_out!-_S5E11.png Fluttershy_'-Don't_worry,_Twilight-_S5E11.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_hear_Applejack_S5E11.png AJ_-I_think_she_knows_what_she's_doin'-_S5E11.png Twilight_calms_herself_S5E11.png Twilight_-focus_on_keeping_the_yaks_happy-_S5E11.png Rainbow_-Piece_o'_cake-_S5E11.png Twilight_Sparkle_-the_cake!-_S5E11.png Mrs._Cake_with_a_cake_S5E11.png Mrs._Cake_gives_yaks_cake_while_laughing_nervously_S5E11.png Mrs._Cake_nervously_smiling_S5E11.png Twilight_teleports_at_the_counter_S5E11.png Rutherford_eats_cake_S5E11.png Rutherford_hmm_S5E11.png Twilight_and_Mrs._Cake_frightened_by_Rutherford_S5E11.png Rutherford_smashes_the_cake_S5E11.png Twilight_watches_the_chaos_S5E11.png |-| 6 = На поезде в Як-Якистан / В Додж Джанкшне ---- The Friendship Express S5E11.png All_Aboard_-Next_stop,_Crystal_Empire!-_S5E11.png All_Aboard_walks_past_a_seated_Pinkie_and_a_Don_Draper-like_pony_S5E11.png Pinkie_-And_so_my_quest_begins-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-I_know_what_you're_thinking-_S5E11.png Pinkie_looking_serious_S5E11.png Pinkie_-Because_I'm_the_party_planner-_S5E11.png Pinkie_touches_her_flank_S5E11.png Pinkie_rubbing_her_flank_S5E11.png Pinkie_looks_through_the_window_S5E11.png Pinkie_-I_gotta_climb_the_mountains_north_of_the_Crystal_Empire-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-find_Yakyakistan-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-and_come_back_with_something_authentic!-_S5E11.png Pinkie_pushes_Don_Draper_pony's_newspaper_down_S5E11.png Train_stops_suddenly_S5E11.png Pinkie_looking_through_the_window_S5E11.png Dodge_Junction_S5E11.png Pinkie_-Where's_all_the_snow--_S5E11.png Pinkie_-this_is_magical_sand-colored_snow-_S5E11.png Pinkie_taking_sand_into_her_mouth_S5E11.png Pinkie_with_sand_in_her_mouth_S5E11.png Pinkie_realizes_what_she_tastes_S5E11.png Pinkie_throws_up_sand_S5E11.png Pinkie_-Nope._Sand-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-Definitely_sand-_S5E11.png Pinkie_removing_the_taste_of_sand_out_of_her_mouth_S5E11.png Pinkie_listens_to_All_Aboard_S5E11.png Pinkie_curses_the_sheeps_S5E11.png Pinkie_thanks_All_Aboard_S5E11.png Pinkie_Pie_hopping_S5E11.png Cherry_Jubilee_comes_out_of_bathroom;_door_accidentally_hits_Pinkie_S5E11.png Pinkie_sees_Cherry_Jubilee_S5E11.png Cherry_Jubilee_sees_Pinkie_S5E11.png Pinkie_and_Cherry_Jubilee_meet_S5E11.png Pinkie_-You_look_amazing!-_S5E11.png Pinkie_needs_Cherry's_help_S5E11.png Cherry_-fit_as_a_floribunda-_S5E11.png Cherry_-What_can_I_do_ya_for--_S5E11.png Pinkie_mimicks_a_yak_while_asking_Cherry_about_Yakyakistan_S5E11.png Pinkie_-how_I_can_get_there-_S5E11.png Cherry_-Mark_your_calendar,_missy-_S5E11.png Pinkie_and_Cherry_walk_together_S5E11.png Cherry_walks_towards_the_carriage_S5E11.png Cherry_-I_ought_to_warn_you-_S5E11.png Stallions_looking_tired_S5E11.png Stallion_woken_up_by_Cherry_S5E11.png Pinkie_on_the_carriage_S5E11.png Cherry_-417_234-_S5E11.png The_ride_begins_S5E11.png |-| 7 = Поездка с Черри Джубили ---- Riding in the desert S5E11.png Pinkie_staring_across_the_desert_S5E11.png Pinkie_'I_will_soon_triumphantly_enter'_S5E11.png Pinkie_-the_best_party_they've_ever_seen!-_S5E11.png Pinkie_Pie_-Know_what_I_mean--_S5E11.png Pinkie_sees_Cherry_sleeping_S5E11.png Pinkie_sees_something_S5E11.png Pinkie_shocked;_stallions_sleeping_S5E11.png Pinkie_looking_afar_S5E11.png A_ravine_S5E11.png Pinkie_trying_to_warn_Cherry_of_the_incoming_ravine_S5E11.png Pinkie_trying_to_wake_up_Cherry_S5E11.png Pinkie_tries_waking_up_Cherry_with_alarm_clock_S5E11.png Pinkie_throwing_a_bucket_of_water_at_Cherry_S5E11.png Pinkie_hits_the_bucket_to_wake_up_Cherry_S5E11.png Pinkie_trying_to_wake_up_the_stallions_S5E11.png Approaching_the_ravine_S5E11.png Pinkie_sees_Cherry_still_asleep_S5E11.png Pinkie_sees_rope_S5E11.png Pinkie_pulls_the_rope_S5E11.png The_stallions_wake_up_S5E11.png The_ravine_S5E11.png Stallions_shocked_S5E11.png Stallions_stop_S5E11.png Pinkie_-Stooooop!-_S5E11.png Almost_about_to_fall_S5E11.png Stallions_get_thrown_up_S5E11.png Pinkie_falls_S5E11.png Pinkie_sees_that_the_carriage_stopped_S5E11.png Stallions_fall_onto_the_carriage_S5E11.png Cherry_Jubilee_wakes_up_S5E11.png Cherry_-I_was_dreamin'_about_a_ravine-_S5E11.png Cherry_looks_down_S5E11.png Cherry_looks_down_into_the_ravine_S5E11.png Cherry_yells_-Ravine!-_S5E11.png Carriage_on_the_ledge_S5E11.png Carriage_falls_down_S5E11.png |-| 8 = Падение / Война! ---- Spike -playing- a piano S5E11.png Twilight_and_the_yaks_watch_Spike's_-performance-_S5E11.png Yaks_crying_S5E11.png Rutherford_-Music_beautiful-_S5E11.png Twilight_relieved_S5E11.png Spike_-When_Twilight_told_me_to_stall-_S5E11.png Spike_-I-I_mean-_S5E11.png Spike_-entertain_you-_S5E11.png Spike_-there's_no_way_I_could-_S5E11.png Spike_hears_the_music_playing_S5E11.png Yaks_confused_S5E11.png Yak_opens_piano_S5E11.png The_piano_plays_itself_S5E11.png Spike's_oh_no_face_S5E11.png Twilight_says_Spike's_name_S5E11.png Twilight_signs_Spike_S5E11.png Rutherford_-Piano_play_itself--_S5E11.png Spike_handling_the_piano_S5E11.png Spike_reacts_S5E11.png Rutherford_throws_himself_S5E11.png Spike_shields_himself_S5E11.png Twilight_closes_eye_while_piano_piece_flies_up_S5E11.png Twilight_catches_Spike_S5E11.png Rutherford_-We_demand_party!-_S5E11.png Twilight_-No!-_S5E11.png Twilight_-Just_a_little_longer!-_S5E11.png Rutherford_-No_more_longer!-_S5E11.png Rutherford_-We_leave_now!-_S5E11.png Rutherford_declares_war_S5E11.png Twilight_and_Spike_shocked_S5E11.png Twilight_searching_S5E11.png Twilight_flying_S5E11.png Twilight_sees_something_S5E11.png Twilight_sees_her_friends_trying_to_make_a_party_S5E11.png Applejack_paints_a_banner_and_Fluttershy_blows_a_balloon_S5E11.png Rainbow_wrapped_around_S5E11.png Twilight_'-The_yaks_are_going_home!-_S5E11.png Twilight_-This_is_awful!-_S5E11.png Twilight_-wanted_to_surprise_Princess_Celestia-_S5E11.png Twilight_-I_may_have_just_started_a_war-_S5E11.png |-| 9 = Добравшись до Як-Якистана / Беспокойства Пинки ---- Pinkie walks in the snow S5E11.png Double_exposure_of_Pinkie_narrating_and_the_carriage_falling_down_S5E11.png Pinkie_-Pow!-_S5E11.png Wonderbolts_save_the_carriage_passengers_S5E11.png Photo_of_Pinkie_and_other_ponies_in_Manehattan_S5E11.png Photo_of_Pinkie_in_a_band_S5E11.png Black_and_white_photo_of_Pinkie_and_her_band_S5E11.png Photo_parodying_the_cover_of_Abbey_Road_S5E11.png Photo_parodying_the_cover_of_Sgt._Pepper's_Lonely_Hearts_Club_Band_S5E11.png Photo_of_Pinkie_separating_from_her_band_S5E11.png Pinkie_-my_journey_to_the_Crystal_Empire-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-here_I_am-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-that_took_most_of_the_afternoon-_S5E11.png Pinkie_with_Cadance_S5E11.png Cadance_points_up_S5E11.png Pinkie_and_Cadance_in_the_snow_S5E11.png Pinkie_looking_determined_S5E11.png Pinkie_-I_do-_S5E11.png Pinkie_wishes_Cadance_good_luck_S5E11.png Pinkie_travels_up_the_mountain_S5E11.png Twilight_at_Pinkie's_room_window_S5E11.png Twilight's_friends_listening_to_Twilight_-This_isn't_like_her!-_S5E11.png Fluttershy_-I'm_sure_she's_trying_her_best-_S5E11.png Rainbow_-Pinkie_Pie's_tougher_than_she_looks-_S5E11.png Twilight_-I_know_you're_right,_but...-_S5E11.png Twilight_-I_wish_she_was_here-_S5E11.png Twilight_-I_put_too_much_pressure_on_her-_S5E11.png Twilight_-I_let_everypony_down-_S5E11.png Twilight_-see_that_I_haven't_made_new_friends-_S5E11.png Twilight_-I've_made_new_enemies-_S5E11.png Twilight_puts_her_head_onto_a_trapdoor_opener_S5E11.png Twilight_hears_something_S5E11.png Trapdoor_opener_shaped_like_an_ice_cream_closing_down_S5E11.png Main_cast_falls_down_S5E11.png Pinkie_pushing_through_the_snow_S5E11.png Pinkie_hears_a_roar_S5E11.png Pinkie_looks_at_the_right_S5E11.png Pinkie_greets_a_monster_S5E11.png Pinkie_-I'm_looking_for_Yakyakistan-_S5E11.png The_monster's_eyes_S5E11.png Monster_roars_at_Pinkie_S5E11.png Pinkie's_mane_and_tail_messed_up_S5E11.png Monster_cuts_off_a_piece_of_Pinkie's_hair_S5E11.png Pinkie_scared_S5E11.png Pinkie_screams_in_fear_S5E11.png Pinkie_runs_away_from_monster_S5E11.png Pinkie_Pie_sees_something_S5E11.png Pinkie_smiles_-There_it_is!-_S5E11.png Yakyakistan_S5E11.png Pinkie_on_a_sled_S5E11.png A_small_yak_on_the_sled_happy_S5E11.png Pinkie_and_yak_almost_reaching_Yakyakistan_S5E11.png Arriving_at_Yakyakistan_S5E11.png Sled_stops_in_front_of_the_Yakyakistan_gates_S5E11.png Yak_opens_gate_S5E11.png Yak_looks_at_Pinkie_S5E11.png Pinkie_smiling_while_snow_cracks_S5E11.png Pinkie_about_to_fall_S5E11.png Pinkie_slides_back_S5E11.png The_monster_sees_Pinkie_gets_slided_back_S5E11.png Pinkie_slides_past_Cadance_S5E11.png Pinkie_slides_back_at_Manehattan;_Cherry_Jubilee_shocked_S5E11.png Pinkie_slides_past_the_train_station_at_Dodge_Junction_S5E11.png |-| 10 = Подвал планирования вечеринок Пинки / Возвращение в Понивилль ---- Twilight's eyes S5E11.png Fluttershy's_eyes_pop_up_S5E11.png Rainbow's_eyes_pop_up_S5E11.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_close_their_eyes_S5E11.png Rainbow_on_the_ground_S5E11.png Rainbow_sees_her_surroundings_S5E11.png Disco_balls_S5E11.png Present_boxes_S5E11.png Drawers_S5E11.png Mane_6_in_Pinkie's_basement_S5E11.png Applejack_sees_files_S5E11.png AJ_-Pinkie_Pie's_made_files_for_everypony_in_town!-_S5E11.png Fluttershy_-With_exactly_what_kind_of_parties_we_like-_S5E11.png Rainbow_-How_cool_is_this-!-_S5E11.png Fluttershy_reads_-Twilight_Sparkle_likes_vanilla_ice_cream,_red_balloons,_dancing...-_S5E11.png Twilight_-That's_right!-_S5E11.png Fluttershy_reads_-But_she's_afraid_of_quesadillas-_S5E11.png Twilight_expression_S5E11.png Twilight_-No,_I'm_not!-_S5E11.png Twilight_shudders_S5E11.png Twilight_surprised_S5E11.png Twilight_backs_up_S5E11.png Pinkie_returns_to_Ponyville_S5E11.png Pinkie_slides_back_to_Sugarcube_Corner_S5E11.png Pinkie_on_her_bed_S5E11.png Pinkie_-No!-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-I'm_all_the_way_back_where_I_started!-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-to_helping_Twilight_befriend_the_yaks-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-I've_just_let_everypony_down-_S5E11.png Pinkie_hears_a_noise_S5E11.png Pinkie_listens_to_what's_in_her_basement_S5E11.png Pinkie_slides_down_S5E11.png Pinkie_hears_Applejack's_voice_S5E11.png Pinkie_hides_behinds_balloons_S5E11.png Pinkie_watches_her_friend_while_hidden_S5E11.png AJ_-But_they_ain't_nearly_that_old!-_S5E11.png AJ_-She's_already_plannin'_their_one-hundredth_too-_S5E11.png AJ_-And_their_five-hundredth--_S5E11.png Twilight_-she_worked_so_hard_on_her_parties-_S5E11.png Rainbow_claims_Pinkie_may_be_more_organized_than_Twilight_S5E11.png Twilight_-Let's_not_get_carried_away-_S5E11.png Rarity_-how_much_we_all_appreciate_her_hard_work-_S5E11.png Pinkie_thanks_her_friends_S5E11.png Pinkie_hugs_Twilight_S5E11.png Pinkie_-go_to_Yakyakistan_so_I_could_bring_something_back-_S5E11.png Pinkie_sighs_in_regret_S5E11.png Pinkie_-I_worked_harder_on_this_party_than_any_party_ever-_S5E11.png Pinkie_feels_down_S5E11.png Fluttershy_-What_matters_is_how_hard_you_tried-_S5E11.png Rainbow_-across_Equestria_to_plan_one_party--_S5E11.png Pinkie_-the_trip_was_really_hard-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-everypony_I_met_along_the_way_was_so_helpful-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-how_friendly_and_wonderful_and_great_Equestria_really_is!-_S5E11.png Pinkie_gasps;_has_an_idea_S5E11.png Pinkie_jumps_in_excitement_S5E11.png Twilight_-It's_too_late-_S5E11.png Twilight_-The_yaks_left_on_the_last_train-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-Um,_no,_they_didn't-_S5E11.png Pinkie_squeals_S5E11.png Pinkie_about_to_go_up_the_slide_S5E11.png Pinkie_slides_up_S5E11.png Fluttershy_-So,_um-_S5E11.png Fluttershy_-do_we_walk_back_up_the_slide_or..._or_what--_S5E11.png |-| 11 = Эпилог: вечеринка для яков ---- Rutherford -Yaks stuck here-- S5E11.png Yaks_at_the_train_station_S5E11.png Rutherford_growling_S5E11.png Rutherford_hears_Pinkie_S5E11.png Pinkie_thanks_the_sheeps_S5E11.png Pinkie_-if_it's_okay_with_you-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-it's_party_time!-_S5E11.png Pinkie_wears_star_sunglasses_S5E11.png Yaks_-Ooh-_S5E11.png A_party_S5E11.png Cherry_Jubilee_and_a_stallion_selling_cherries_S5E11.png Yaks_playing_with_ponies_S5E11.png Twilight_-Wow,_Pinkie-_S5E11.png Twilight_-This_came_together_quick-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-I'm_good_at_what_I_do-_S5E11.png Pinkie_speaks_to_Rutherford_S5E11.png Pinkie_-I_realized_something-_S5E11.png Pinkie's_friends_gathering_around_the_yaks_S5E11.png Pinkie_-make_you_feel_at_home-_S5E11.png Pinkie_-why_we_love_it_here-_S5E11.png Sweetie_Drops_putting_flower_on_Lyra's_head_S5E11.png Sweetie_Belle_levitating_helmet_on_Scootaloo's_head_S5E11.png Sweetie_and_Scootaloo_high-hoof_S5E11.png Rutherford_tears_up_S5E11.png Rutherford_-to_make_yaks_feel_at_home-_S5E11.png Rutherford_-No_declare_war-_S5E11.png Twilight_sighs_in_relief_S5E11.png Twilight_realizes_Celestia_is_present_behind_her_S5E11.png Princess_Celestia_looking_concerned_S5E11.png|Война? Twilight_smiles_at_Celestia_S5E11.png|Это долгая история. Rutherford_-Ponies_and_yaks..._friends--_S5E11.png Pinkie_-For_a_thousand_moons--_S5E11.png Rutherford_-For_a_thousand_moons!-_S5E11.png Ponies_and_yaks_cheering_S5E11.png Celestia_says_she's_impressed_by_Twilight_S5E11.png Twilight_-Just_doing_my_best_to_spread_friendship-_S5E11.png Celestia_-you_did_a_wonderful_job_of_it-_S5E11.png Pinkie_smiling_S5E11.png Rutherford_-You_understand_yaks_now-_S5E11.png Pinkie_hugs_Rutherford_S5E11.png Pinkie_pauses_S5E11.png Pinkie_rubbing_Rutherford_S5E11.png Rutherford_hugging_Pinkie_S5E11.png |-| Реклама = Реклама ---- Party Pooped Facebook promotional image.png en: Party Pooped/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона